Les dangereuses conséquences des confidences
by benebu
Summary: ... sur l'oreiller. COMPLETE. Ron a été un méchant, méchant garçon, et Severus décide qu'il va devoir mourir. Lentement. Et de préférence, dans d'atroces souffrances. SSHG, OS, TRADUCTION de la fic de Hayseed.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Hayseed._

**Titre original** : The Dangerous Consequences of Pillow Talk.

Cette histoire est disponible entre autres sur Obscurus Books, à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces, ça va sans dire.) : www . obscurusbooks . org / html / Hayseed / PillowTalk . html

Merci de voyager sur une traduction benebu !

**Les dangereuses conséquences des confidences sur l'oreiller.**

De deux choses l'une, soit elle allait se mettre à pleurer, soit elle allait entrer dans une rage folle, et tuer la prochaine personne qui la regarderait de travers. Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir laquelle de ces options était la plus attrayante, mais elle savait qu'elle allait choisir l'une d'entre elles.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement, selon l'angle sous lequel on regardait la situation – personne ne la regarda dans les yeux alors qu'elle remontait rapidement la rue en direction du point de Transplanage le plus proche. Tournant une dernière fois, Hermione reconnut vaguement la clairière protégée destinée au Transplanage. Elle la voyait toute floue. Des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et menaçaient maintenant de rouler le long de son visage.

Peut-être, se dit-elle brièvement, que de Transplaner chez elle n'était pas la _meilleure_ idée du monde, étant donné son état actuel.

Les mains tremblantes d'une émotion contenue qu'elle entendait bien _continuer_ à contenir, Hermione chercha sa baguette dans les poches de ses robes. Merde pour les règlements du Ministère – elle voulait rentrer chez elle ! « Portus, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, pointant sa baguette vers un paquet de chips vide abandonné au sol.

Son appartement était d'une fraîcheur délicieuse – elle avait allumé l'air conditionné avant de sortir ce matin-là, se souvint-elle, comme dans un rêve – et elle accueillit avec joie le souffle d'air frais sur sa peau, qui faisait disparaître la chaleur estivale. Et qui repoussait sa montée de rage.

_Mais c'est une telle garce sans cœur parfois, tu sais ?_

Tout en s'appuyant contre l'un des murs de son salon, Hermione se répéta qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pleurer, ça aurait voulu dire que ça avait de l'_importance_. Qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ?

_Elle m'énerve à parler comme ça tout le temps. Elle doit probablement se dire que ça nous _intéresse_ de savoir ce qu'elle pense._

Hermione laissa échapper un seul sanglot, étranglé, se laissant glisser le long du mur, les jambes repliées sous elle sans le moindre soin, ce qui ne la montrait pas vraiment à son avantage. Sans y prêter attention, elle se cacha le visage dans les mains, et laissa finalement couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'à présent. Le paquet de chips qui lui avait servi de Portoloin tomba par terre.

« Le _salaud_, » sanglota-t-elle, « comment est-ce qu'il a pu dire… ? »

Harry m'a dit un jour qu'il pensait qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi – j'aimerais encore mieux embrasser un vieil écureuil aux dents crochues !

Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle avait pleuré. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté, elle se sentait bizarrement épuisée.

Et en colère.

Ce qui était relativement surprenant. Son implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et les occasionnelles disputes tonitruantes qu'elle engendrait avec Severus Snape mises à part, Hermione se considérait comme quelqu'un de plutôt calme et tranquille. Cette tendance à la rage aveugle qui avait fait surface chez elle cette dernière, mettons, cette dernière demi-heure environ, sortait plutôt de l'ordinaire.

Mais ça lui avait fait du bien, s'avoua-t-elle, maintenant qu'elle était suffisamment calme pour y réfléchir.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait trouver plus souvent des raisons d'entrer dans une colère, dans une rage folle.

Hermione se surprit plus encore en riant un peu à cette idée. Peut-être qu'elle commençait à aller mieux.

Imbue d'elle-même, arrogante, radoteuse… 

Non… la colère était toujours là. Et elle resterait probablement pour un bon, un long moment. Peut-être même pour toujours. Il y avait des choses qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de pardonner, et avoir dû écouter sans rien dire Ron Weasley la traîner dans la boue dans l'oreille compréhensive de Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés – ostensiblement nus, mais elle avait été trop choquée par ce qu'elle entendait pour prêter attention à leur absence de vêtements – avait certainement tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir l'une de ces choses.

Pour Pansy, elle pouvait comprendre. Elles n'avaient jamais réellement réussi à se rapprocher, même après que Pansy ait commencé à coucher avec Ron régulièrement, aussi peu fréquemment que ce soit. Pansy Parkinson s'autorisant à la critiquer un peu, si l'on ne devait pas forcément s'y attendre, on pouvait au moins le tolérer. Hermione _savait_ que Pansy ne pensait pas beaucoup de bien d'elle.

Mais Ron…

Une nouvelle vague de colère submergea Hermione, et elle souhaita brièvement que Ron soit là en face d'elle, à lui présenter des excuses qui ne seraient certainement pas sincères, étant donné ce qu'elle savait maintenant de lui.

Elle aurait pu l'étrangler.

Et peut-être le frapper sur la tête avec le balai qu'il lui avait offert pour rire à Noël dernier. Rien qu'une ou deux fois, vraiment. Le temps qu'il perde conscience. Et peut-être qu'un peu de sang lui coule des oreilles. Mais après elle arrêterait. Promis.

Elle repensa à ce matin, quelques mois plus tôt – Ron qui souriait de toutes ses dents devant son air déconcerté, et Harry qui riait à gorge déployée d'eux deux. Rien que de penser que Ron lui avait menti ce jour-là, qu'il lui avait menti tout au long de ces années, prétendant pour des raisons que lui seul pouvait connaître être son ami… son ami le plus proche. C'était impensable, presque criminel.

Ses yeux commencèrent de nouveau à la chatouiller de façon suspecte. Reniflant et essayant de tenir bon, Hermione réalisa que sa bataille était perdue d'avance, et ses maigres efforts ne firent pas long feu devant les larmes qui voulaient lui échapper.

« Merde, » jura-t-elle, se pinçant l'arrête du nez dans un soupir exaspéré.

Elle était si concentrée sur ses efforts pour prendre le dessus sur ses émotions qu'elle remarqua à peine l'impact bruyant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ou les jurons étouffés qui s'ensuivirent. Le cri de '_Granger !_' cependant, parvint à capter son attention.

Levant les yeux, Hermione vit Severus Snape debout, sur le paillasson devant sa cheminée, se tenant le coude droit et la fusillant du regard. Il avait une trace de suie sur une de ses joues, et si elle n'avait pas été si peu dans son assiette, elle lui aurait probablement fait une remarque mordante à ce sujet.

Saleté de je-sais-tout… 

Elle déglutit et expira bruyamment par le nez. « Professeur Snape, » salua-t-elle calmement, parvenant même à lui adresser un petit signe de tête pour faire bonne mesure.

Il se rembrunit plus encore. « Oh, arrêtez vos simagrées, petite imbécile. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous avez _fait_ ? » aboya-t-il.

Hermione n'était franchement pas d'humeur à supporter ça. « Il me semble clair, professeur, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton égal, « que non. »

« Vous avez oublié le Sortilège de Stase, » gronda-t-il, d'une voix dangereusement calme, et particulièrement venimeuse. « Ce qui va nous coûter au moins six mois de travail. Une douzaine d'échantillons sont ruinés. Purement et simplement _ruinés_. »

Elle tressaillit un peu en entendant la voix du Professeur s'élever pour prononcer cette dernière phrase, mais conserva néanmoins son calme. « Professeur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, » affirma-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas entrée dans le laboratoire depuis au moins deux jours. Et je _sais_ que j'ai restauré les Sortilèges habituels avant de partir la dernière fois. »

« Mentir, Granger, est de mauvais ton pour une Gryffondor, » railla-t-il.

Elle se hérissa et elle oublia un peu de sa tristesse à la perspective d'une bonne dispute avec Snape – elle _savait_ qu'elle avait raison sur ce point – Hermione sentit ses lèvres se retrousser contre ses dents dans une grimace qui était probablement pas très jolie à voir. « Oh, c'est très mature, Snape. Admettez-le, _Professeur_, vous avez oublié votre propre Sortilège, et vous n'avez pas envie d'aller l'avouer à Albus. »

Les poings de Snape se serrèrent le long de son corps. « Vous… espèce de… d'insupportable sorcière, arrogante, imbue de vous-même… »

Ça ressemblait trop à ce que Ron avait dit. Alors que Snape lui sifflait ses insultes, Hermione craqua et éclata en sanglots pour la troisième fois de la journée.

&&&&&&&

Severus était complètement perdu. Une seconde plus tôt, Granger lui adressait un regard furieux tout aussi venimeux, il n'en doutait pas, que ce lui qu'il avait pour elle, même s'il était _plus qu'évident_ qu'il avait le dessus – elle était _affalée par terre_, par Merlin. Et la seconde suivante, elle sanglotait entre ses mains comme une petite fille à qui on aurait dit que Noël, le festin d'Halloween annuel de Poudlard, et son anniversaire étaient annulés pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter _ça_ ?

La semaine dernière, il l'avait appelée 'limace pleurnicheuse dépourvue du moindre talent', et c'est à peine si elle avait cillé. Elle avait riposté par une remarque désobligeante sur son hygiène personnelle, et ils étaient passés à autre chose.

Cette semaine, il n'était même pas encore arrivé aux véritables insultes, et voilà qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Severus était mystifié.

Mais elle continuait à pleurer et, selon toutes apparences, c'était de sa faute. Albus ne serait pas content s'il en entendait parler, et Severus ne voulait pas avoir à chaperonner la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du prochain trimestre.

Laissant échapper un soupir aussi discret qu'il le put, Severus traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Granger. « Granger ? » appela-t-il, dans ce qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir être un ton gentil.

Elle l'ignora, et continua à sangloter. Peut-être qu'il devrait…

« Euh… allons, allons, » dit-il, tendant prudemment une main pour lui donner une tape conciliatoire.

Le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut de la faire pleurer plus encore.

Et merde – Severus était à deux doigts de simplement prendre la cheminée dans l'autre sens, rentrer au quartier général de l'Ordre, et se remettre au travail. Mais il se souvint du dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard qu'Albus l'avait forcé à surveiller. Une fois la fumée dissipée, le décompte final avait fait état de deux cents points retirés à Gryffondor, cent vingt à Serpentard, et quatre-vingt neuf à chacune des deux autres maisons, sans parler du record de vingt et une retenues distribuées en moins de deux heures. En conséquence, il revint à une Granger de plus en plus proche de l'hystérie.

« Granger ? » appela-t-il de nouveau, plus doucement. « _Hermione ?_ Est-ce que… vous allez bien ? »

Granger eut une brève inspiration, et Severus se rendit compte qu'elle était amusée, malgré ses larmes. « Ça doit être la question la plus stupide que je vous aie jamais entendu poser, » dit-elle, la respiration hachée.

Au moins, elle était cohérente. Plus ou moins. Il l'observa attentivement, comme il aurait regardé un animal enragé acculé dans le coin d'une pièce.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers lui – elle avait les yeux injectés de sang, et ses joues étaient rouge vif – et soupira. « Ça va, » dit-elle.

« Oh, mais bien sûr, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je fais fréquemment des crises d'hystérie quand je vais bien. C'est un comportement tout à fait normal. » Marquant une courte pause, Severus la gratifia de sa meilleure expression de 'dignité blessée'. « Miss Granger, je crois que vous sous-estimez mon intelligence. Si ce n'est pas tout à fait inattendu, c'est néanmoins relativement impoli. »

« Snape, vous êtes nul pour réconforter les gens, » se plaignit-elle, se frottant un peu les yeux, et reniflant une ou deux fois.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. « Mais je peux vous assurer que je suis littéralement submergé d'inquiétude concernant votre bien-être. »

Fronçant le nez, elle lui adressa une drôle de grimace. « Pardonnez-moi si j'ai du mal à vous croire, Professeur. »

« Comme vous voudrez, » concéda-t-il en hochant la tête.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder en silence. De temps à autre, les yeux de Granger quittaient le visage de Severus pour regarder quelque chose par dessus son épaule, mais lui prenait soin de regarder son visage fixement, pour des raisons auxquelles il préférait ne pas réfléchir, même si l'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'Albus serait très content de lui quand il saurait qu'il avait continuer à s'inquiéter du bien-être de Granger. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mettant fin à son monologue intérieur.

Il laissa échapper un grognement interrogateur.

Granger fronça les sourcils. « Maintenant que vous vous êtes assuré que je suis suffisamment calmée, et que vous n'y étiez pour rien, vous pouvez y aller, Professeur. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là. » Il essaya de faire passer dans sa voix autant d'innocence qu'il put en mettre.

« Je suis en train de vous dire, Snape, » dit-elle, parlant haut et énonçant clairement chaque syllabe, « de _débarrasser le plancher_. »

Il y réfléchit. La regarda. Il pouvait s'en aller maintenant, sans encourir le moindre reproche – _mais Albus… c'est elle qui me l'a demandé._ Et puis, Granger avait raison. Il était vraiment nul pour réconforter les gens.

Et pourtant…

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard même si elle lui demandait de partir. Quelque chose dans la façon dont sa main essuyait ses joues humides.

Nom d'un putain de troll à roulettes !

« Miss Granger, » reprit-il, abandonnant toute émotion – sarcasme, sollicitude feinte, et même cette joie mesquine qu'il ressentait quand il la faisait enrager – pour parler d'un ton neutre. « Je pense, Miss Granger, que ça vous ferait bien trop plaisir que je m'en aille. »

Elle rit à nouveau, un rire amer.

« Ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ma propre curiosité morbide – pour vérifier mon absence de culpabilité, si je puis me permettre d'emprunter votre phrase, » continua-t-il, ne sachant toujours pas comment se comporter, tournant son poignet d'un geste élégant qu'il se souvenait avoir vu sa mère adopter bien des années auparavant, « Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Les traits de Granger se durcirent, et elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, les retournant pour fixer ses ongles. Severus remarqua qu'ils étaient négligés, et qu'elle avait des traces d'encre sur la plupart des doigts de la main droite. « Ça ne vous regarde pas, Snape, » répondit-elle d'un ton léger. « Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. »

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler ce que pensent les Gryffondors du mensonge ? »

Il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle devait être aussi acariâtre qu'il l'ait jamais vu avant. « Pour votre information, Professeur, j'ai… j'ai reçu un choc cet après-midi. »

« Un choc ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Eh bien… » hésita-t-elle. Il sut qu'elle allait lui raconter toute l'histoire, et fut incapable de décider s'il en était contrarié ou content. « Ron m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin au travail. Il me demandait de faire un saut à son appartement dans l'après-midi pour l'aider à remplir des papiers. »

« Rien de bien choquant, » ironisa Severus. « Weasley a généralement besoin de votre aide quand le moindre effort de réflexion est requis. »

De façon inhabituelle, Granger garda la tête baissée, et ne se précipita pas pour défendre Weasley. « J'y suis allée vers quatre heures. Et quand je suis arrivée… » Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et Severus se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, elle luttait contre les larmes. « Il était là avec Pansy. Pansy Parkinson, vous savez. »

« Oui, » répondit-il. « J'ai entendu parler de cette parodie de romance, en effet. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que d'apercevoir Weasley et Parkinson, euh, en flagrant délit puisse provoquer chez vous une réaction si forte. Vous étiez certainement au courant vous aussi ? »

Elle leva les yeux à ce moment-là – Severus évalua son expression comme à mi-chemin entre le chagrin et l'exaspération. « Oui, bien sûr, » convint-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant. « Mais ils n'étaient pas en train de, euh, _vous savez_. Non, ils parlaient. De moi. Et Ron a dit… » Elle s'interrompit, son visage se tordit et elle leva une main pour la poser sur ses yeux.

Severus était captivé par la scène. Il avait placé une main sur l'épaule de Granger avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

« Des choses horribles, » chuchota-t-elle. « Il a dit… il a dit… » Elle hoqueta. « Il a dit qu'il avait toujours eu horreur de passer du temps avec moi. Qu'il n'était gentil avec moi que parce que je lui faisais pitié, et parce que ça faisait plaisir à Harry… oh mon Dieu… » sanglota-t-elle, incapable une fois encore de maîtriser ses larmes.

Cillant, Severus se rendit compte que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Granger se retrouvait maintenant en train de pleurer contre son épaule, et qu'il avait un bras autour d'elle, la main entre ses omoplates. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui avait initié ce mouvement, ou elle, mais ça n'avait plus grande importance maintenant. Il se retrouvait avec dans les bras une femelle sanglotante et légèrement humide. Une femelle sanglotante et légèrement humide avec laquelle, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était parvenu à développer une relation de travail plutôt correcte, malgré les fréquents éclats de voix. Si l'on insistait suffisamment – mais tous les Albus Dumbledore du monde seraient encore incapables d'insister à ce point – il aurait peut-être fini par admettre qu'il aimait bien la femelle sanglotante et légèrement humide en question.

Et Ron Weasley l'avait fait pleurer.

Ron Weasley, l'un des plus stupides, des plus irresponsables _Gryffondors_ qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer avait suffisamment de pouvoir sur Granger pour la faire pleurer. Et il s'en était servi.

Une colère soudaine, irrationnelle et curieusement inexplicable saisit Severus, lui faisant serrer Granger un peu plus fort entre ses bras. Il la sentit glisser les mains autour de sa taille, et tourner la tête de façon à ce que sa joue repose sur son épaule, et son nez vienne plaisamment s'enfoncer contre son cou.

Weasley l'avait réduite à _ça_… à cette faible créature. Il l'avait brisée, peut-être définitivement.

La colère se transforma en rage. Weasley n'était pas digne de lécher le sol sur lequel marchait Granger, et pourtant elle l'avait laissé…

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il était hors de question de laisser Weasley impuni.

Suivant son instinct, Severus se dégagea un peu des bras d'Hermione, posa son index sous son menton et lui leva le visage afin de pouvoir plonger le regard droit dans ses yeux rougis. « Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour Transplaner.

&&&&&&&

Severus avait passé bien trop de temps en compagnie de Gryffondors ces derniers temps. Stupide Albus, et ses Gryffondors encore plus stupides que lui – l'Ordre était quasiment _envahi_ par eux. Ils avaient dû déteindre sur lui.

Il réalisa cela en Transplanant dans l'appartement de Ron Weasley avec un petit craquement. S'il avait été en possession de tous ses moyens, ses moyens exempts de pollution Gryffondor, il aurait pris le temps de formuler un plan, pour le moins.

Mais il suffit que Weasley sorte de sa cuisine et entre dans son salon pour que Severus se mette immédiatement à voir rouge.

Weasley avait fait _pleurer_ Hermione.

« Professeur ? » demanda Weasley, bêtement. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas la moindre chance de finir la question idiote, quelle qu'elle soit, qu'il avait eu l'intention de formuler. Avec un cri de guerre digne des vieux guerriers celtes chargeant bille en tête sur les envahisseurs romains du temps jadis, Severus se jeta sur Weasley, les deux mains tendues.

Ils cognèrent contre un mur, faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé une photo de la famille Weasley. Severus remarqua que la Molly de la photo leur adressait un regard réprobateur, et que l'un des jumeaux Weasley de la photo faisait un geste malpoli. Ensuite, son attention se reporta au Weasley qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Plus spécifiquement, au Weasley autour de la gorge duquel il avait les doigts serrés. Pâlissant sous ses tâches de rousseur, le _gamin_ laissa échapper une sorte de gargouillis.

« Weasley ! » s'égosilla Severus, réalisant tout à la fois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, et qu'il s'en fichait. « Qu'est-ce qui vous _a pris_ ? » Il secoua un bon coup Weasley qui, bien qu'il ait sur Severus l'avantage d'une demi-tête et d'une bonne vingtaine de kilos, ne protesta pas. La tête du gamin cogna contre le mur.

« Je… » bredouilla le petit crétin.

Il cogna une fois de plus la tête de Weasley contre le mur. « _Vous l'avez fait pleurer !_ » hurla-t-il.

« Monsieur… »

Resserrant sa prise jusqu'à ce que Weasley semble avoir du mal à respirer, Severus plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes. « Vous allez le regretter, Weasley. Je vais vous _tuer !_ »

« Mais qu'est-ce… » parvint-il à grommeler.

Avec un dernier sifflement de menace, Severus écarta une de ses mains du long cou de Weasley suffisamment pour serrer le poing et en donner un bon coup sur le nez du gamin. Il y eut un craquement satisfaisant quand son poing rencontra le visage, le bruit du cartilage qui cédait – se faire mal à la main vaudrait le coup, face à la satisfaction immense d'avoir enfin collé son poing dans la figure de Weasley.

Severus fut plutôt surpris quand le gamin glissa au sol après ce seul et unique coup. D'accord, il avait étranglé Weasley un bon coup, et lui avait cassé le nez en prime, mais normalement il en fallait plus pour faire tomber quelqu'un dans les pommes. Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de Severus quand l'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il avait peut-être tout simplement _choqué_ Weasley à tel point qu'il s'en était évanoui.

Ceci fait, Severus traîna le corps inconscient de Weasley vers la cheminée avec un sentiment proche de la joie. Attrapant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée, il alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette, et jeta la poudre dedans dès que les flammes furent suffisamment hautes. « L'appartement d'Hermione Granger, » s'écria Severus, poussant le corps de Weasley dans le feu, et sautant juste derrière lui.

&&&&&&

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir stupide, ou flattée. Elle s'était confiée à Severus Snape, rien de moins que ça, ce qui semblait une chose incroyablement idiote à faire. Mais cependant, au lieu de lui faire des reproches ou de se moquer d'elle, il l'avait simplement tenue contre lui. Dans ses bras, même. Et il l'avait regardée dans les yeux avec un air qui chez n'importe quel autre homme au monde aurait précédé un baiser passionné.

Non qu'elle aurait su quoi faire si Snape l'avait embrassée. Ce qui faisait que c'était tout aussi bien qu'il ait Transplané, vraiment. Même si ça avait été un peu perturbant.

Je reviens tout de suite.

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione s'était laissée aller à imaginer que Snape était allé défendre son honneur. Un chevalier flamboyant dans son armure rutilante.

Bon, d'accord, un chevalier bourru dans des robes tachées par ses expérimentations de potions.

Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Une image mentale s'imposa soudain à elle. Snape, qui dans ses éternelles robes de lainage noir défiait la chaleur estivale et l'emportait, penché sur un Ron Weasley terrifié et soudain pas plus haut que trois pommes, brandissant sa baguette dans ce grand geste théâtral qui lui rappellerait son enfance.

« Non, je vous en prie, non, » couinerait Ron, se recroquevillant en une petite boule pathétique.

« Soyez un _homme_, Weasley, » répondrait Snape dans l'une de ces piques ironiques dont il avait le secret, pointant sa baguette pile entre les deux yeux de Weasley. « _Et en garde, faquin !_ »

Secouant la tête, Hermione repoussa cette image tout au fond de son esprit. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer sur un blanc destrier, brandissant une lance ornée de vert et d'argent, tant qu'à imaginer un scénario pareil. Et pourquoi ne pas donner à Ron une armure noire, et une moustache sinistre à rouler entre ses doigts, tant qu'elle y était.

Snape était probablement tout simplement retourné au QG de l'Ordre. Apparemment, ils avaient une douzaine de potions expérimentales ruinées sur les bras. Il reviendrait une fois qu'il aurait fini de s'en débarrasser, sans l'espoir d'échapper à ses 'vapeurs féminines', certainement. Et il ferait une remarque perfide, qu'elle contrerait avec une répartie brillante, et ils oublieraient tous les deux qu'elle avait jamais pleuré dans ses bras. Le monde pourrait continuer à tourner sans encombres.

Ses pensées continuèrent à suivre ce cours alors qu'elle lavait ses quelques assiettes, lentement, méthodiquement, appréciant la nature terriblement moldue de cette occupation. Utiliser un sortilège de nettoyage lui ferait penser à la magie, et penser à la magie lui ferait penser à Ron, et penser à Ron…

Elle avait suffisamment pleuré.

Hermione déposa soigneusement sur l'égouttoir le verre qu'elle venait de rincer, et retira la bonde du fond de l'évier, laissant s'écouler l'eau savonneuse. Hésitant entre tout essuyer, ou simplement laisser l'air faire le travail pour elle, elle attrapa un torchon et commença à se sécher les mains, distraitement, le regard fixé sur la vaisselle, et pensant à n'importe quoi sauf à ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Un lourd bruit de chute l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, cependant, et Hermione alla voir, curieuse, ce qui se passait dans son salon, tout en continuant à se sécher les mains.

Une vue étrange l'attendait – Snape était de retour. Snape se tenait debout dans son salon, et faisait usage de sa baguette pour ligoter de qui ressemblait à un Ron Weasley inconscient à l'un de ses fauteuils.

« Euh… » commença Hermione, mi-amusée et mi… complètement _sidérée_. « Je ne sais pas… »

Ayant apparemment décidé de l'ignorer, Snape se pencha en avant aussitôt que Ron fut solidement attaché, et lui décocha une méchante claque. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hermione remarqua la trace de sang sous le nez de Ron, et se demanda ce que Snape avait pu lui faire.

Avec un grognement, Ron commença à battre des paupières.

« Réveillez-vous, » aboya Snape. « Ou je vous en colle une autre. »

Ron grogna de nouveau. « Snape ? » marmonna-t-il. « Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous… ? »

« Taisez-vous, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne veux entendre qu'une chose sortir de votre bouche, Weasley. Des excuses. »

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir irrépressiblement. « Professeur… Je… _Severus_… »

Une étrange lueur brilla au fond des yeux de Snape quand il se retourna vers elle. « On ne devrait pas lui permettre de se conduire de la sorte, Hermione. Il va devoir rendre des comptes. _Tout de suite_. » Il pivota de nouveau vers Ron. « Excusez-vous, espèce d'exécrable exemplaire d'être humain ! »

Si Hermione n'avait pas toujours eu dans les oreilles la voix cruelle et moqueuse de Ron alors qu'elle regardait sa pathétique silhouette ligotée, elle aurait peut-être trouvé son expression ahurie sinon mignonne, au moins relativement attendrissante. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, toutefois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait impatiemment toute excuse que Snape – que Severus (est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme des compatriotes maintenant ?) – pourrait lui obtenir. « M'excuser ? » répéta Ron, bêtement.

« Je pense que vous avez déjà entendu le mot, ne serait-ce qu'en passant, » insista Severus, appuyant la pointe de sa baguette entre les yeux de Ron.

« Mais… » hésita-t-il, d'une voix lente et un peu étranglée. « … m'excuser de quoi ? »

Quelque chose se tordit dans le visage de Severus, et il serra la main autour de sa baguette – Hermione ressentit une vague de panique ondoyer au creux de son estomac en le voyant. « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Ron Weasley ! » s'écria-t-il. Un cri de la part de Snape, qui était plus du genre à chuchoter des menaces qu'autre chose, c'était véritablement quelque chose d'effrayant à entendre. « Je vais vous transformer en cafard et vous écrabouiller sous ma semelle ! » Inspirant profondément par le nez, Snape prit quelques instants pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de son habituel contrôle de lui-même. « Vous allez vous excuser, Weasley, et ensuite, selon la qualité des excuses que j'aurai entendues, nous revisiterons la petite conversation que nous avons eue. » Le sourire qui se forma lentement sur son visage était déconcertant et n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un loup. « Si vous avez _beaucoup_ de chance, Weasley, je vous emmènerai à Sainte-Mangouste ensuite, au lieu de vous jeter dans le lac de Poudlard pour vous laisser vous y noyer. »

Ron écarquillait les yeux, et il se ratatina sous les cordes qui le retenaient. « Je vous le jure sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus sacré, Professeur Snape, je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler. » Ce n'était que parce qu'Hermione connaissait Ron Weasley depuis plus d'une douzaine d'années qu'elle entendit le '_je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal_' muet qu'il ajouta à la fin de sa phrase.

Mais elle en avait entendu assez de sa bouche. « N'essaie pas de prétendre le contraire, Ron, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton froid, faisant un pas en avant pour le fusiller du regard. « J'étais là cet après-midi. A ton appartement. Je t'ai _entendu_, bordel. Et je suis peut-être froide, Ron Weasley, mais pas au point de ne pas avoir eu mal. » Elle sentit une larme lui rouler sur la joue alors qu'elle parlait, et la maudit en silence.

« Cet après-midi ? » répéta-t-il, l'air de plus en plus crétin à chaque minute qui passait. « Mais… Mais j'étais au match de Quidditch de Ginny cet après-midi. Harry s'est pointé au déjeuner avec des billets. »

« _Arrête_ de me mentir ! » cria-t-elle, le haïssant pour ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. « Je ne peux plus le _supporter_, Ron ! »

Les yeux de Ron se révulsèrent alors que Severus avançait en grognant. « Je ne mens pas ! » s'écria-t-il, désespéré. « Demandez à Harry ! Je te le jure, Hermione, _je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_. »

La baguette de Severus lui rentrait dans la gorge. « Vous le _jurez_ ? »

« Sur la tombe de mon grand-père, » chuchota-t-il, fermant les yeux.

« Severus… » intervint Hermione d'un ton hésitant, réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle appelait le Professeur Snape par son prénom. « Severus, » répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance, « je crois qu'il dit la vérité. » Tendant la main d'instinct, elle posa légèrement les doigts sur le dos de la main de Severus qui tenait sa baguette.

Avec une lenteur insoutenable, la baguette recula. Severus détourna le regard de Ron et Hermione se retrouva une fois encore prisonnière de son regard intense. « C'est impossible, » affirma-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« En effet, ça l'est, » convint-elle. « Mais je pense quand même qu'il dit la vérité. Nous devrions, au moins, poser la question à Harry. »

&&&&&&&

Severus ne pouvait décider si Hermione était simplement trop gentille, ou si elle croyait véritablement Weasley. Personnellement, il était partagé – Weasley s'en était tenu à sa version, en pleurnichant et en bégayant, mais il n'avait pas changé de version pour autant.

Et puis, la douce pression de la main d'Hermione sur la sienne lui demandait d'épargner Weasley, qu'il dise la vérité ou non, alors il fit ce que la main lui demandait et baissa sa baguette.

Et maintenant, elle se tenait devant sa cheminée, farfouillant autour de l'âtre pour retrouver sa boîte de poudre de Cheminette. Hermione, aussi organisée qu'elle ait été en tant qu'élève, et maintenant dans le laboratoire, semblait vivre chez elle de façon assez désordonnée. Ce qui allait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, jusqu'à ne pas réussir à garder sa poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée, comme le faisaient la plupart des sorciers et sorcières normaux.

_Diantre,_ songea Severus avec un sourire narquois, _même_ Weasley _parvient à garder sa poudre de Cheminette là où l'on s'y attend_.

A cette idée, son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Weasley. Le gamin était toujours ligoté sur le fauteuil d'Hermione, le regard empli d'une vive terreur. Severus ne doutait pas que s'il se penchait vers lui et murmurait, « Bouh ! », Weasley se pisserait dessus.

C'était terriblement tentant.

Un cri étouffé signala qu'Hermione venait finalement de mettre la main sur sa poudre de Cheminette, et la petite boîte qu'elle agita en l'air trente secondes plus tard le confirma. Elle lança une pincée de poudre dans le feu, annonçant, « L'appartement de Harry, » en même temps.

« …faut que je… » dit la tête de Potter en apparaissant l'air de rien au milieu des flammes. « Hé, Hermione, » continua-t-il, agréablement surpris. « J'étais justement sur le point de t'appeler. C'est marrant, hein ? »

Hermione sembla clairement mal à l'aise en affichant un sourire clairement forcé. « Oui, Harry, c'est marrant. Alors… Comment va ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux – il lui avait livré Weasley à domicile afin qu'elle puisse le molester à sa guise, et voilà qu'elle perdait un temps précieux à _bavarder avec Harry Potter ?_ Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour la rappeler à la réalité.

« Ça va, » répondait Potter. « J'ai justement une visite de Pansy Parkinson, figure-toi. Apparemment, Ron était supposé la retrouver pour dîner, et il n'est jamais arrivé. Il n'est pas à son appartement non plus. Nous étions sur le point de vérifier s'il était avec toi. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait eu envie d'une oreille bienveillante à qui il pourrait expliquer le match en long en large et en travers. »

« Le match ? » interrogea prudemment Hermione. Severus se détendit imperceptiblement – enfin on abordait les bonnes questions.

« Oh, oui, » répondit-il, sans apparemment remarquer le comportement étrange d'Hermione, enfin, s'il était étrange finalement. « Ginny a commencé à jouer pour Manchester dans le match de cet après-midi, et elle m'a donné deux tickets. Ron et moi, on s'est dit que ça ne t'intéresserait pas, alors on y est allés tous les deux. C'était génial, tu sais – Ginny a marqué quatre fois. »

« Formidable, » commenta-t-elle. « Donc… Toi et Ron étiez au match tous les deux ? »

Il répondit, un peu perdu, « Oui… pourquoi ? »

« Oh, » dit Hermione, évasive, « pour rien en particulier. Je pensais… Je pensais seulement avoir vu Ron à son appartement cet après-midi. »

« Tout faux, » affirma Potter, guilleret et inconscient de la situation, comme toujours. « Il était avec moi pendant tout l'après-midi. C'est plutôt bizarre, ton histoire. Tu dis que tu l'as vu cet après-midi ? Il est chez toi en ce moment ? »

Hermione déglutit, et l'idée traversa l'esprit de Severus que si par hasard Potter traversait la cheminée et trouvait Weasley ligoté dans un fauteuil, ça pourrait faire assez mauvais effet. « Oui, il est là, » admit-elle, d'un ton indubitablement malheureux.

Discrètement, Severus fit jouer sa baguette, et les liens de Weasley semblèrent disparaître. Le gamin demeura où il était cependant, blême et avachi.

« Dans ce cas… » proposa Potter, « est-ce que ça t'ennuie si on le laisse à Pansy ? C'est seulement qu'ils ont quelque chose de prévu ce soir, et qu'ils sont amoureux et tout, tu sais… »

« En fait, Harry… » Hermione se tordit les mains, nerveuse. « Ça t'ennuierait de venir ? Avec Pansy, peut-être ? Il faut que je lui demande quelque chose, et ça me ferait vraiment, vraiment plaisir si toi aussi tu étais là. »

« Bien sûr, » accepta gaiement Potter. « Recule un peu, alors. »

Il y eut une espèce de son sifflant, et soudain, Potter se tenait au milieu du salon d'Hermione, les cheveux couverts d'une fine pellicule de suie. Un autre sifflement, et Pansy Parkinson se joignit à eux, secouant ses boucles blondes pour les débarrasser de la poussière.

Balayant la pièce du regard, Potter adressa un signe de tête poli à Severus, et leva un sourcil à la vue de son ami, pratiquement effondré dans son fauteuil. « Ron ? Mais tu saignes du nez… »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Ron d'une petite voix, passant une main sous son nez sans conviction. Elle revint tachée de rouge. « Oh, t'as raison. »

Parkinson plissa les yeux alors que son regard allait de Severus à Weasley. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« C'est ce qu'on essaie de tirer au clair, » répliqua Hermione.

« Bon, dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ? » demanda Parkinson avec impertinence, désignant Severus d'un signe de tête.

Le corps d'Hermione se raidit, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne, Severus pouvait dire qu'elle tentait de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. « Severus et moi travaillons ensemble, Pansy, » dit-elle d'une voix égale. « Tu es déjà au courant. »

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Potter répéter pour lui-même, _« Severus ? »_, une question évidente sur le visage.

« _Ça_, ça ne veut rien dire, » répondit Parkinson. « Il… »

« C'est mon ami, » l'interrompit Hermione, d'un ton légèrement abrupt. « Et il m'a été d'un grand secours ce soir. »

En lui-même, Severus sourit. Au moins Hermione _reconnaissait_ l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour lui ramener Weasley. Même si… plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'elle ne parlait probablement pas de Weasley en fait – elle devait certainement avoir pour règle de ne pas utiliser la violence pour se venger de qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre pour elle ce soir, alors ça ne pouvait être que ça, conclut-il.

Elles se disputaient maintenant, Parkinson avait les joues rouges, et ses boucles s'agitaient. Hermione semblait exaspérée, et Potter vaguement stupéfait. Si Severus se souvenait correctement, Parkinson et Hermione se disputaient régulièrement, alors peut-être que Potter ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'extra-ordinaire.

« Pansy, » disait Hermione, « je suis passée à l'appartement de Ron cet après-midi, et j'aurais _juré_ y entendre vos voix. »

« Ron était à un match de Quidditch avec Potter, » répliqua Pansy. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son ton, quelque chose que Severus ne parvint pas à identifier immédiatement.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, gardant un regard innocent, et Severus sut à ce moment qu'elle était sur le point de porter son attaque. « Et toi, Pansy, où est-ce que _tu_ étais ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Parkinson cligna des yeux. « Hein ? »

« Je sais que Ron était au match, » expliqua-t-elle. « Il nous a dit qu'il y était, et Harry l'a confirmé. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est où _toi_ tu étais. Et, tant qu'on y était, qui était avec toi, parce que je _sais_ que j'ai entendu deux voix. »

Severus pensa qu'il avait presque compris. De toute évidence, Hermione avait trouvé. Avec un peu de chance, elle expliquerait tout. Et à en juger par les bouches bées de Potter comme de Weasley, il faudrait qu'elle le fasse au moins _deux fois_.

« Je ne… » commença Parkinson sur le ton de l'indignation.

« Pansy, cet après-midi, je suis restée chez Ron pendant pas moins de trente minutes, et je l'ai écouté se moquer de moi pendant que tu l'encourageais. _Trente minutes_, Pansy, » répéta Hermione d'une voix virulente, un feu brûlant maintenant au fond de ses yeux habituellement doux.

« Hermione, » intercéda Weasley. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée… »

Avec une grimace mauvaise, Severus donna un bon coup dans le bras de Weasley afin de le faire taire.

« J'ai passé cinq heures convaincue que le meilleur ami que j'aie au monde me haïssait, Pansy, » continua-t-elle. « Et je ne suis toujours pas entièrement sûre. Pas avant de l'avoir entendu de ta propre bouche. Maintenant… » sa voix avait maintenant un timbre sifflant, dangereux qui de façon déconcertante ne rappela à Severus nul autre que lui-même. « Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer tout ça, ou est-ce que je vais devoir te faire prendre du Véritasérum ? »

Severus se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé.

Le visage de Parkinson dégageait du pur venin quand elle leva les yeux vers Hermione, les mains tremblantes sous l'effet de sa fureur. « Est-ce que tu as une idée, » commença-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, « de ce que ça signifie d'être amoureuse de Ron Weasley, Granger ? Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. »

Hermione demeura silencieuse, et le tour que prenait soudain la conversation commença à mettre Severus mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas simplement aimer Ron, » continua Pansy, toujours tendue dans sa colère. « Il faut que je vous aime _tous les trois_. Je ne peux pas l'avoir pour moi toute seule, jamais. Si tu n'es pas dans les parages, Granger, il faut que je l'écoute me parler de toi. Il faut que j'écoute sa mère se demander tout haut pourquoi il ne t'a pas épousée _toi_. Il faut que… Putain, Granger ! » s'écria-t-elle. « J'en ai marre de partager mon lit avec le Trio d'Or ! » Après un moment de silence choqué, Parkinson reprit la parole, plus calmement. « Et je voulais simplement… Je voulais avoir Ron pour moi toute seule, j'imagine. Alors j'ai appelé Blaise Zabini, et je l'ai convaincu de prendre du Polynectar. On t'a envoyé un hibou pour que tu nous entendes. Je… j'ai dit à Blaise ce que je voulais qu'il raconte. »

De façon surprenante, ce fut Weasley qui lui répondit. « Pansy, je ne… Je ne sais pas quoi penser… Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu n'étais pas censé savoir, » lui répondit Parkinson, presque gentiment. « Granger était simplement supposée rompre tous ses liens avec toi, sans mentionner pourquoi. J'imagine… je crois que je l'ai sous-estimée. »

Hermione croisa rapidement le regard de Severus, et il lui adressa un sourire sardonique, sachant exactement ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

« Je crois, » reprit Weasley après un autre silence prolongé, « Je crois que toi et moi avons besoin de discuter longuement de tout ça, Pansy. Et Hermione… ? »

Une bonne dose d'inquiétude transparut sur son visage – Severus lutta contre l'envie soudaine et perturbante de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. « Oui ? »

Le visage de Weasley était un masque de tristesse. « Je suis _désolé_, sincèrement. »

« Moi aussi, » marmonna-t-elle. « Et… tu devrais probablement faire examiner ton nez par quelqu'un. »

Il lança un regard de côté à Severus, qui ne se sentit pas le moins du monde obligé de s'excuser. La sensation du nez de Weasley cédant sous son poing était un souvenir bien trop délicieux pour qu'il s'en excuse. « Je le ferai, » promit-il, se levant enfin du fauteuil, et prenant la main de Parkinson. « Mais d'abord, je pense que nous devrions rentrer à la maison. Tu es d'accord, Pansy ? »

Son hochement de tête était étonnamment humble.

« Attendez… » s'écria Hermione alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la cheminée. Au son de sa voix, Parkinson se retourna à moitié pour l'interroger du regard. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Hermione attrapa la baguette que Severus tenait à la main, la pointa vers Parkinson, et marmonna une incantation que Severus ne reconnut que vaguement.

L'expression de Parkinson était résignée. « Quoi que ce soit, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. »

« Oui, en effet. » Il n'y avait pas trace de remords dans le ton d'Hermione.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu me dises ce que c'était, ce sort que tu viens de me lancer ? »

Severus ne savait pas qu'Hermione était capable d'un sourire si froid. « Je crois qu'il vaudra mieux que tu le découvres par toi-même, » répliqua-t-elle.

Haussant les épaules, Parkinson se retourna vers Weasley, et saisit une poignée de poudre du coffret qu'il lui tendait. « L'appartement de Ron Weasley, » annonça-t-elle d'un ton monocorde, lançant la poudre dans les flammes.

Avec un sourire triste, Weasley prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette pour lui-même. « Vous savez, » dit-il dans un ton qui était quasiment celui de la conversation alors qu'il remettait le coffret en place sur le manteau de la cheminée, « pendant un moment, tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que vous en aviez après moi tous les deux à cause de ces potions. »

« Ces potions ? » répéta Severus, faisant tous les efforts dont il était capable pour ne pas hausser le ton.

« Hier, j'ai dû passer dans votre labo au QG pour récupérer deux-trois trucs, et je me suis cogné dans une paire de ces chaudrons que vous avez semés un peu partout, » expliqua-t-il. « Et y'a eu quelques bruits bizarres. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être fait merder une expérience, mais bon, vous ne m'auriez pas cassé le nez parce que j'ai renversé un peu d'asphodèle, quand même ! »

C'était une très bonne chose qu'Hermione aie sa baguette à ce moment précis. En l'occurrence, Severus sentit quelque chose se nouer au niveau de ses entrailles, et il fixa sa baguette avec une colère froide. « Weasley, » siffla-t-il de son habituel ton de menace tranquille. « Courez. Maintenant. Avant que je ne parvienne à récupérer ma baguette des mains d'Hermione. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Weasley jeta précipitamment sa poignée de poudre dans les flammes, et disparut.

Severus fixa le feu d'un regard mauvais. « N'empêche que je vais _quand même_ le tuer, » grommela-t-il.

« Mais non, mais non, » le contredit Hermione avec un sourire un peu amer, lui rendant sa baguette. « Il ne nous faudra même pas une semaine pour revenir à l'endroit où nous en étions restés avec ces potions. J'ai pris des notes, vous vous souvenez ? »

« C'est une question de _principe_, » argua Severus, sachant que c'était mesquin au moment où il le disait.

Derrière eux, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Severus avait complètement oublié la présence de Potter.

« Bon, » lança Potter d'un ton joyeux, « ça a été un chouette moment, bizarre et tout, mais je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, parce que si je reste, je vais demander des détails que je ne tiens pas vraiment à connaître. Et puis, je suis sûr que Ginny aimerait avoir une autre groupie de Quidditch, prêt à boire ses paroles tout au long de la soirée. Donc, si ça vous va, je vous laisse maintenant, Hermione, _Severus_… » Il prononça ce dernier mot avec un grand sourire, principalement adressé à Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Harry… » le prévint-elle.

« Attention, » riposta-t-il. « Sinon, j'en parle à Ginny et elle viendra te soûler pour avoir des infos. »

« Oh, va-t-en, » dit-elle, lui faisant un geste décidément malpoli. Severus remarqua que c'était le même que celui que lui avait fait le jumeau Weasley sur la photo à l'appartement de Ron Weasley, et se demanda si c'était lui qui l'avait appris d'Hermione, ou l'inverse.

Souriant toujours, Potter lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, et s'en alla dans un éclair de fumée.

« Ça n'a peut-être pas été la pire journée de ma vie, » conclut Hermione en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil auquel Weasley avait été ligoté plus tôt, « mais elle aura sa place tout en haut du classement. »

Severus n'y tenait plus – il fallait qu'il le lui demande. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort que vous avez lancé à Parkinson ? » interrogea-t-il. « Là, juste à la fin ? »

« Probablement plus qu'elle n'en mérite, » répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule quasi-imperceptible. « Pour faire simple, c'est une sorte de Sortilège de Vérité – Pansy va passer les prochaines vingt-quatre heures à dire la vérité. De cette façon, tout le monde saura très exactement ce qu'elle pense d'eux. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'elle croise Drago Malefoy et l'habille pour l'hiver, sans le vouloir. »

Riant, il s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil de la pièce. « Extrêmement approprié, je trouve. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. »

Ils regardèrent les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée pendant un moment. Severus haussa intérieurement les épaules devant cette ironie – un feu rugissant au beau milieu de l'été, qui n'était supportable que grâce au bourdonnement de l'appareil moldu dont Hermione lui assurait qu'il fournissait de l'air frais de façon fiable et efficace.

« Euh… Severus ? » demanda une petite voix alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça.

Il grogna. « Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que… » répondit doucement Hermione, « Enfin, je voulais juste vous remercier pour aujourd'hui. »

« De rien, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, se retenant d'ajouter, _il n'y a pas tant de personnes en ce monde pour lesquelles je serais prêt à aller jusqu'au kidnapping, vous savez_, qu'au prix d'un grand effort. Il avait la nette impression qu'Hermione essayait d'être sérieuse.

« Je ne craque pas comme ça en temps normal, » continua-t-elle, plus rapidement maintenant. « Mais j'ai vraiment apprécié que vous vous montriez… extraordinairement compréhensif à ce sujet. »

Oh. C'était pour ça qu'elle le remerciait. Une tape maladroite sur l'épaule alors qu'elle noyait une de ses meilleures robes de travail. Severus décida, à cet endroit, en cet instant, qu'il ne la comprendrait probablement jamais. « Je ne suis pas un monstre absolu, vous savez, » dit-il, sur la défensive.

« Oh, je sais, » convint-elle. « Pas un monstre _absolu_. »

Il fit une grimace qu'il fut à peu près certain qu'elle ne vit pas.

« Et puis, vous avez enlevé Ron, et vous l'avez ramené ici pour qu'il me présente ses excuses, » ajouta-t-elle, sur le ton de la réflexion. « D'une façon un peu tordue, c'était presque… mignon. »

« _Mignon ?_ » manqua-t-il de s'étrangler.

Son soupir semblait amusé, et Severus essaya de ne pas y réagir. « Je n'avais pas la moindre idée, Severus, que vous teniez suffisamment à moi pour proposer d'écarteler un Weasley en mon honneur. »

« Eh bien… » hésita-t-il, mal à l'aise encore une fois avec le sujet abordé ce soir – il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où c'était arrivé. « Ce n'est pas comme si l'idée d'écarteler un Weasley me posait un problème quelconque. Ce Weasley-là, en tout cas. »

« Albus vous passerait probablement un savon mémorable pour une chose pareille, cependant, » commenta-t-elle, pensive.

« Probablement, » convint-il.

« Ce qui fait que l'un dans l'autre, je suis toujours plutôt impressionnée, » conclut Hermione.

Il y eut un frou-frou, et soudain, elle se trouva debout devant lui, penchée vers lui avec quelque chose dans le regard qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier tout de suite. Elle tendit un doigt et le fit glisser le long du col de ses robes.

« Pas du tout taché par les potions, » marmonna-t-elle. « Je me suis trompée. »

Severus était éberlué. « Hein ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Hermione se contenta de se pencher et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'attardant suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sentir une bouffée de son parfum. Alors qu'elle s'écartait pour lui sourire timidement, il se dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde qu'elle recommence.

_Intéressant…_ se dit Severus, tendant la main pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

**FIN.**


End file.
